militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
24th Infantry Division Pinerolo
The 24th Infantry Division ''Pinerolo'' was an infantry division of the Italian Army during World War II. History After the end of World War I the Pinerolo Brigade moved to Abruzzo and was garrisoned in the city of Chieti. In 1926 the brigade gained the 255th Infantry Regiment Arezzo and changed its name to XXIV Infantry Brigade. Along with the 18th Artillery Regiment the brigade formed the 24th Territorial Division in Chieti. In 1934 the division and brigade gained the name Gran Sasso and were forthwith known as 24th Infantry Division Gran Sasso and XXIV Infantry Brigade Gran Sasso. In 1935 the division was sent to Eritrea and participated in the Second Italo-Abyssinian War. The division operated in the Tigray Region and fought in the Battle of Shire. In 1939 the brigade lost the 255th Infantry regiment and was renamed 24th Infantry Division Pinerolo. This binary division consisted of only two infantry regiments (13th and 14th) and the 18th Field Artillery Regiment. In 1940 the Pinerolo took part in the Italian invasion of France. In January 1941 the division arrived in Albania stabilize the crumbling Italian front during the Greek counteroffensive in the Greco-Italian War. On 18 January 1941 the division was in Berat and entered the approaching front near Këlcyrë. The division fought defensive battles for the next month ending with the defense of Tepelenë. The division participated in the Italian Spring Offensive, and participated in a small offensive towards Ohrid in Macedonia during the German-led Invasion of Yugoslavia. In June 1941 the division transferred to Larissa in Thessaly to suppress the growing Greek Resistance. During its time in Thessaly the Pinerolo division committed the Domenikon Massacre against Greek civilians. the division continued on anti-partisan duty until the Armistice between Italy and Allied armed forces of 8 September 1943. In the confusion after the armistice the division was the only one in continental Greece to refuse German demands to surrender. While the Piemonte, Forlì, Modena, Casale and Cagliari divisions surrendered to the inferior German forces the Pinerolo defended Larissa against German attacks and then retired towards the Pindus mountain range where it joined the Greek People's Liberation Army in fighting the Germans. After the war on 15 April 1952 the Italian Army raised the Pinerolo Infantry Division again, however on 1 September 1962 the division was reduced to brigade and it has been active as such since then. (see Pinerolo Mechanized Brigade) The remnants of the division were repatriated to Italy in March 1945. Order of battle Second Italo-Abyssinian War * 24th Infantry Division ''Gran Sasso'' ** 13th Infantry Regiment Pinerolo ** 14th Infantry Regiment Pinerolo ** 225th Infantry Regiment Arezzo ** 18th Artillery Regiment Gran Sasso ** 524th Medium Machine Gun Battalion ** 24th Replacements Battalion ** 24th Engineer Company Greco-Italian War * 24th Infantry Division ''Pinerolo'' ** 13th Infantry Regiment Pinerolo ** 14th Infantry Regiment Pinerolo ** 313th Infantry Regiment Pinerolo (joined the division in 1941 with 1x battalion) ** 136th CCNN Assault Legion Tremonti *** 130th CCNN Battalion Sirente ** 18th Artillery Regiment Gran Sasso ** 24th Mortar Battalion (81mm Mortars) ** 24th Anti-tank Company (M35 47/32 cannons) ** 61st Pioneer Company ** 24th Signal Company ** 32nd Medical Section ** 64th Supply Section ** 145th Bakery Section September 1943 * 24th Infantry Division ''Pinerolo'' ** 13th Infantry Regiment Pinerolo ** 14th Infantry Regiment Pinerolo ** 313th Infantry Regiment Pinerolo (only 1x battalion) ** 6th Cavalry Regiment Lancieri di Aosta ** 7th Cavalry Regiment Lancieri di Milano ** CCNN Assault Legion L'Aquila ** 18th Artillery Regiment Gran Sasso (only 1x artillery group) ** 3rd Machine Gun Battalion ** 24th Mortar Battalion (81mm Mortars) ** 24th Anti-tank Company (M35 47/32 cannons) ** 61st Pioneer Company ** 24th Signal Company ** 32nd Medical Section ** 64th Supply Section ** 145th Bakery Section Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations * External links * Regio Esercito: 24a Divisione di fanteria "Pinerolo" Category:Infantry divisions of Italy in World War II Category:National Liberation Front (Greece) Category:Divisions of Italy of the Second Italo-Ethiopian War